Current search based applications receive a query from a user and provide a plurality of results based on the query. In a web search engine, the results include a plurality of links to documents on the Internet. In some instances, a user may issue a query that is misspelled. In this case, the web search engine may provide the user with a suggestion for spelling the query along with the results.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.